A concern for every driver traveling in a rural area is hitting a deer with his or her vehicle. Damage caused to the vehicle is exceeded only by the ultimate price usually paid by the deer. Specifically, an unfortunate collision with a deer on a roadway can cause thousands of dollars in damage to the vehicle, and potentially harm the driver and the passengers of the vehicle. One reason why animals, such as a deer, cross the road while the vehicle is approaching is because the animal is unaware of the fast approaching vehicle. A sonic frequency emitting device can be permanently mounted to the vehicle to emit a high pitch sonic frequency to alert the animals of the presence of the approaching vehicle, which can be effective to prevent the animal from entering the roadway. Typically, these sonic emitters are mounted onto the vehicle at a location unreachable by the driver or passengers inside the vehicle. However, mounting the device to a vehicle can damage the hood or grill of the vehicle where the devices are mounted, and likely require repair when, if ever, removed.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for an animal alert that can be easily attached and reattached when needed.